Frontier of the Starlight Breaker
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry never wanted any part of the magical world, but they forced him. He dreams of being a Starfleet Captain like some of the greats and exploring the unknown. To boldly go where no one has gone before! He is kept at the Weasley's through fear he'll reveal the magical world. However, he'll soon escape with some unexpected friends and join Starfleet after making 'First' Contact.
1. Magic vs Science

**Frontier of the Starlight Breaker**

**Chapter I**

**Magic vs. Science**

He didn't want to join these magical nutters in their nutcase 'world' hidden away from the humans.

He couldn't bring himself to refer to the mage as human. Not in the same reference anyway. Maybe they were a mutated strain of human, from tens of thousands of years of evolving differently.

He couldn't tell without some state of the art medical and genetic research equipment and some willing volunteers.

It all started when these odd letters started coming to his house addressed to him. His aunt and uncle had looked concerned, but he opened the first anyway to find what he thought was a silly joke. Who uses parchment in this day anyway? It had become so rare for anyone to even use paper, except for in the occasional book for historical purposes at school.

Therefore, he had gone to throw it away. A wizard? Magic? Really? How lame could they be, trying to trick him like that? He is smarter than that. Why would he strap a return letter by bird and not send it via comm.? That would take ages if the poor bird were trained well enough. Not only that but many owls that the letter insisted on are near extinct to extinct in the wild and all owls are registered as endangered species.

He had tried to recycle the parchment only for the computer to not accept it. In fact, the computer had said that it was real parchment. That set alarm bells off and he had no choice but to report it to the authorities.

They had come and checked the parchment out and not liking such a silly joke either, but it was made from cow skin, which though a frivolous waste wasn't technically illegal. If it were something else like goat, they would have started a file against whoever the senders were.

However, since the parchment wasn't made from a rare species he got it back and they went on their way. This had freaked out his relatives having him call in the authorities, but they let it drop quickly. Though, that was only until the next morning when three letters arrived for him on the doormat.

Now he was getting annoyed, grumbling under his breath as he had almost slipped on them and had to wonder how they got in the house when they don't have a letter box like some much older houses do, for when mail was delivered like that, on paper.

They were all the exact same and he would have called in the authorities to complain if his aunt hadn't sat him down and basically told him he wasn't human like he had thought. That these people do exist, and that he had been invited to a huge boarding school for magical people.

Now, that might have excited most kids but it bugged him to no end. He didn't have time to study useless magic tricks. He looked over his booklist to see what lessons they had, but none of them would be much use to become… well, OK he'll give that a lot of it could be useful for certain things, but none of it will help with his path in becoming the greatest explorer EVER. That IS EVER with all caps!

That is why he wrote out a quick note on the back of one of the invite letters telling them, 'no thanks. I have other plans, thank you' like a polite and kind boy he was. He doesn't like how living with these people. They're not too bright, and mostly ignorant of him, but at least they support his choice to join the academy when he leaves school.

Now, he doesn't own an owl, but had noticed some birds outside that morning and what would you know, owls. He had to shoe them away quickly after tying his note on one and left it at that, hoping no one saw him with endangered creatures.

It was the next day, Sunday. Sunday is a good day to rest and have a nice Sunday lunch. However, it didn't get that far as the living room window shattered and a torrent of letters blast in, flying around the room as they floated down to the ground.

He was rightfully annoyed, as they could have hurt someone. It took an age to clear up the glass and letters, throwing them all away. It seemed like such a waste. However, the next day, nothing. Nothing at all, until a huge boom on the front door. They were all just readying to go and do their thing, as his uncle didn't work on a Monday.

Then the door was blown off its hinges and this huge bearded man entered, beaming with happiness. He came in talking about Hogwarts and how he, Harry James Potter was famous in the magical world for defeating a great evil wizard at just eighteen months.

He explained that he was there to take Harry for his Hogwarts supplies. However, Harry told him to get lost, that he doesn't want to go. The huge Hagrid guy was very reluctant to leave, and only did so when Harry had the forethought to call the authorities. There was a fight when the huge guy even shook off being stunned and disappeared. Sight to sight they said it was and that they'll try to capture him if they can, and keep watch over the neighbourhood for him.

Harry was relieved; only until the next day when some old woman with her brown hair up in a bun wearing robes had managed to kidnap him. Taking him shopping. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall. She seemed to believe she was doing him a favour, but these people were so backwards that they still used currency!

At least he had a huge vault full of this stuff left to him by his parents. It was odd thinking of his parents as being a primitive race. They hadn't one piece of technology yet all of this squandered potential! He found the whole thing pathetic, bordering creepy.

He had to buy this little stick from this creepy old man just to use magic. Then he had to snap the first wand because honestly, if he is forced to do this magic rubbish he isn't going to have any wand with a connection to the man who murdered his family and gave him 'the' scar.

It had already been off-putting when he had all of those filthy people mob him at that filthy watering hole. Don't these people know how to clean, its unsanitary! They had praised his defeat of Voldemort, not giving a crap that his parents died that night. It was too uncouth for words. He gave the jerks the cold shoulder and flipped the bird towards a few of the less intelligent who didn't get the idea to leave him alone.

He had to buy all sorts of weird things before he was brought to this crooked house full of gingers. He didn't like staying with them at all. They didn't even have access to a comm. so that he could call for help. He was forced to share a room with this ginger boy who didn't get the concept that Harry neither liked him or his family and that he is a kidnap victim.

It wasn't too bad when he could make his fan girl, Ginny near faint. It was kind of cute in an amusing way. He didn't blame her, she was only ten and didn't know better. If anything, she was the only person he could stand. He might have liked the Weasley twins if their pranks were more funny rather than in most cases cruel, or just plain stupid.

The mother of the lot he detested above all the rest. She has some serious issues revolving around her belief in some old guy. Albus Dumbledore. She brought him up into conversation nearly every time he saw her, talking about how cool he is and such. That he is a great wizard. He honestly sounded like a loon, but less loony than she was.

It started here about, at the Weasley's home that he decided that he wasn't going to sit around and take it so he snuck out of bed. He knows that he won't get out of the house, (he had tried a few times already), so snuck down the stairs and into Ginny's room. He smirked as he looked her over sleeping.

He snuck up on her and grabbed her mouth. She woke instantly, struggling, but Harry got on top of her, holding her down. She struggled more, and her screams were muffled. She only went quiet and still with tears in her eyes when he slapped her and she looked into his green eyes, terrified. He chose her because out of everyone in the house, she is overlooked, and adults tend to spill secrets in front of the overlooked.

"If you scream I will hit you so hard I'll break your nose! Understand?" he demanded in a hiss while she frantically tried to nod. He felt guilty but he was the real victim here.

"Good," he said removing his hand from her mouth and sitting up on her lap while she whimpered. He felt more guilty but she wouldn't tell him what he wanted if he had just asked nicely.

"Your family is harbouring a kidnap victim!" he said while she looked like she wanted to deny it she stay still watching him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be a part of this… magical world. I was happy where I was. I had a plan.

"I was going to join Star Fleet Academy, work my way up, and become a captain of an exploration Star Ship. Why are they keeping me here, and bear in mind I will hit you again if you don't answer," he bluffed, but even he believed he would, and maybe he would. "And believe me out of everyone in your family I like you! I don't like them!"

She gulped as her eyes darted all over. "D-Professor Dumbledore said they have too," she quickly blurted out. "He said he could care less about what you want. Its for the magical world, and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return, and you'll have to face him!"

"I'm eleven!" he hissed out in disgust. "You're all nut-cases. I will do what I want even if I have to initiate First Contact with the humans!" he said while she looked confused. He rolled his eyes. "Show the rest of the world my powers. Then this Dumbledore will go to jail for kidnap and I can get on with my life."

"B-but the muggles would try to kill us!" she stuttered out in horror.

Harry snorted, not amused. "The Earth has come a long way. I noticed your father playing with muggle 'things'. That car. It's a relic of the past! Centuries old! What year do you think it is? Humans travel the stars. Hundreds of different species live on Earth!"

"I-its twenty three sixty s-seven!" she said, surprising him that she was correct.

"I'm just a kid you know," he muttered with a sigh. "Do you think its my duty or something to fight this jerk?" he asked her, seriously curious.

She shook her head sadly. "N-no, but Dumbledore says it is. He says that you owe the magical world for everything it has done to save you!"

Harry leaned down, his nose touching hers, her cheeks lit up, his emerald eyes were fascinating as they were glowing with untapped strength. "And I don't care what the magical world thinks it has done for me, and honestly I see nothing but bother.

"This world is so small Ginny when there is so much more. There are other worlds, infinite planets to explore… other cultures and races.

"To boldly go where no one has gone before. To follow in the footsteps of great men and women the galaxy over. I will not stay on this planet when the stars call to my heart.

"Look up sometime Ginny and maybe you could dream so big this little backwater community of unauthorised aliens on Earth will be too small for you!"

He slid off her, leaving her staring at her ceiling before leaning down, startling her as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry I hit you, Ginny!" he said before sneaking out of her room.

She just lay back for a moment before climbing out of bed. She was going to go and tell her mum and dad before a glimmer of light caught her attention from her window. She looked through and out, up at the inky blue sky towards the stars and she realised why he would want to visit them all. They're beautiful and mysterious, alluring.

Looking to her door, she walked straight to bed instead. It wasn't her place to tell on Harry. To tell her parents of his dreams. That the muggles have travelled the stars. Though, it was hard to believe that the muggles have done what the wizards haven't, she could see truth in Harry's eyes.

She drifted off to sleep with dreams of Harry kissing her, in space, aboard a mighty ship. It was a silly fantasy, but it was hers to cling too and grow out of.

Meanwhile Harry stayed at the Weasley's and took great pleasure in bugging Ronald by hanging with the jerks sister. Ginny had become much more open since that night, and friendly and playful. Though that didn't mean she and Harry were friends yet, just conspirators in getting to Ron. He seemed to think that he was Harry's friend and Harry could not have any others. As if.

School was much the bore he thought it was. Having read and reread his textbooks a few times, magic came out as nothing more than a science. At first, it looked like it broke the Laws of Physics. However, on further investigation and using some year six math, magic seemed to just twist these laws, bending them a little, similar to warp technology, but on a whole new and unexplored level.

It seemed to annoy his transfiguration teacher that he doesn't believe in turning one thing into another. He tried to explain things to her, and that it actually disassembles the matter and reassembled it, which is why you could not turn a matchstick into a desk because the matchstick doesn't have the mass to reassemble into a desk. She had actually tried to prove him wrong, but could not. He did not get how this could translate to a living being, but he was only eleven.

He believed she might have been that annoyed because she saw his point, but all it did was loose points for Gryffindor. He had fought with the hat over his house choice. It had said he could be great in Slytherin. It was trying to worry him, which was obvious. However, Slytherin, now that he could live with as his ginger stalker would hate him as he does all Slytherins. He could deal with those morons who hate him because they wanted to suck Voldemort's toes like their fathers before them.

However, the hat was stubborn that he had to put Harry in Gryffindor. It was surprised that Harry was OK with Slytherin. So Harry knows that a plot was certainly afoot there, and it bugged the hell out of him. It only makes sense when you call Gryffindor the Hero House, but that can't be true with the likes of the Weasley's in it.

If anything, Hufflepuff was never the house that 'took the rest' as the hat said in its really bad opening song. If anything, Gryffindor is the house that takes leftovers. Its not really a trait being brave. Bravery is overcoming fear, being afraid but doing something anyway, and all the houses have that in abundance, but seem to start acting on house stereotypes because of the Gryffindors.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you!?"

He was startled from his reading as he looked up from where he sat on the floor in the library surrounded by books, some of which were actually floating to the bushy haired girls awe and jealousy. It was quite an easy bit of magic the multiple levitation charm. This method won't be taught for a few more months, but after a few weeks Harry had gotten ahead, even in potions with that grease ball who took house points even when Harry was answering the questions correctly.

"Can I assist you with something Miss. Granger?" he asked tiredly. Not because he is tired, but because he had been hiding, especially from Ron, as that boy is allergic to studying, the library might kill him. He can only hope. He had been hiding here a lot.

"W-well, I've seen you in class but never introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger, but I guess you already knew that," she said sheepishly. "I came here looking for some books on magical meditation methods. I heard from Professor McGonagall that they'll help with my practical magic. I'm brilliant when it comes to written stuff and… well, I asked the librarian Ms. Pince for help but she was busy with replacing some old worn books with some new ones and said you'll be able to help me since you've been here every day for near two months or something!"

"Oh, right," he said smiling. "Mind and mental magic's are just the other side of this bookcase," he said, gesturing the one next to them. "I don't think it has much, but if you find something good come back and we can help each other out. I keep getting zeroes in all of my classes written assignments because I can't dumb down for the teachers and believe magic is really mystical when it is a science."

"Oh, but it is a science," she replied, surprising him, looking sheepish. "Sorry but I can understand being a muggle born. Mum and dad wanted me to join Star Fleet and become a doctor. They're both dentists here on Earth. I'm not sure, but I don't think these people seem to notice the rest of the world."

"Or galaxy!" he added, snickering while she grinned. "Its my dream to become a Star Ship Captain and explore the unknown," he added proudly. "And I don't care whether I have to study to keep up in my spare time. If you didn't know, I'm a kidnap victim or I wouldn't be here."

Her eyes widened. "I don't really want to be here either," she said with a shrug. "I suppose its not too bad and magic is kind of fun," she said while he nodded unable to deny it as magic is both fun and convenient. "Though, I wonder what they do about muggle-born kids off world."

"Never thought about it," he answered, shrugging, but it did make him wonder. "Well you should look for your books. I've seen your practical work, and you're right, it does need some work."

She nodded sheepishly as she hurried away. She returned several minutes later and sat on the floor with Harry holding a few small books. However, it was one really old unused dusty book that caught Harry's eyes: Mind Occlusion and how to read memories. Hermione favoured another one though, about clearing the mind to allow spell knowledge up front for ease of access.

Harry hadn't realised it was Halloween until after Ron Weasley in their last class, charms insulted Hermione about being a loser and she ran off. He had thought about heading off to the feast, but he cursed his good nature and headed off, finding Hermione in a girl's bathroom. He didn't even hesitate to walk in, some girls giggling as he found Hermione's stall before they charged off for the feast.

He talked to Hermione outside her cubicle door while she sniffled and cried. It was a shame. She is a really smart girl and he had been enjoying her company. He told her they're friends. How could she not think so? Harry doesn't stay around if he doesn't enjoy your company and it isn't mandatory for him to stay, like in classes.

However, it was with some screams and crashes that a giant grey troll invaded the girls' bathroom. It was uglier than the books said. He wasn't racist or anything. He liked the goblins. They were cool, even if they didn't care that he had been kidnapped. He tried bribing them into helping him but they ultimately refused as it could start a war, but this guy was filthy and stank.

Harry dived out of the way, as the troll swung a huge wooden club. It smashed through the toilet stalls where Hermione had been. She had been knocked to her floor, under pants around her ankles, skirt up, and bare butt in the air as she tried to scamper away. That might have been funny and tease-worthy, but another day perhaps. Though, he did wonder who cried while taking a pee? But when you've got to go, you've got to go.

"Hey, Mr. Troll!" Harry called, and the troll surprisingly turned from Hermione with this dopy look on his face. "I'll give you some treats if you accept a peace treaty with me!" he said diplomatically pulling out a replicated paper bag with a few candy bars in it and showing him.

The troll perked up looking to the chocolate. "Yep see. I have three chocolates with caramel centres. Yummy," he said diplomatically as the 'monster' lowered his club and took a step closer, eying the treats greedily.

Hermione had paused, skirt still up, but at an angle that Harry couldn't see much. Her eyes were wide with shock and awe as Harry was reasoning with the creature (with bribery) when Defence against the Dark Arts books said they cannot be reasoned with once they attack.

Harry handed the creature the treats after unwrapping them and it fell to his butt as he started munching on them. Harry rounded the creature and helped Hermione up where she had the presence to blush bright enough for her cheeks to warm up the room and scraper to pull her undies up.

After getting back to the door, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore rushed in. The troll went to attack as he had finished his last treat. However, Harry stood between them, hands raised to each side as they went to attack, fearless, both sides surprised as they paused.

Harry pulled out another treat and handed it to the troll. "Who let you in?" he asked the creature as it munched on its chocolate. It looked confused for a moment when Professor Quirrell, this stuttering bag of nerves came in. The beast reacted by looking at him without its previous vigour caused by the other teachers startling entrance.

"Did he?" Harry asked the troll and it nodded as its beady eyes turned to where Hermione offered up the few jam biscuits she had saved from breakfast and Harry handed them over to the troll.

"N-nonsense!" Quirrell stuttered out, worried as the teachers looked to him. "Y-you're not going to believe a mindless monster are you?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore kindly agreed as he stunned the troll and took fifty points from both Harry and Hermione each for being out of bounds even though they explained they weren't he didn't care. Harry had acted like a Slytherin and in that moment, his plans started to unravel.

Harry and Hermione never did try to get the Philosophers Stone. When Professor McGonagall ignored their warning, they went and used one of the communication fires and called Amelia Bones. Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She didn't seem to get that they didn't want to be in the magical world, but she did head the team that found Quirrell. It was reported that he was possessed by an unknown entity that could possibly be Voldemort.

_**to be continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've read a few Star Trek, Harry Potter cross overs before, and out of all of them I only liked one because it was unique-ish. However, in all these cases they make out magic to be superior to science, no matter how advanced the Star Trek universe. They also have Harry caring about breaking magical laws as if they actually mean anything to the Federation. This is why I'm going down a different path where Harry doesn't want to be a part of the magical world because he sees them as primitive. He had his own dream that they're getting in the way of._

_It will start kicking off proper around chapter 3/4 where Harry will really start getting in the way of his kidnappers! In the meanwhile, Harry has started making lasting friendships. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks, _


	2. Scientific Revelations

**Frontier of the Starlight Breaker**

**Chapter II**

**Scientific Revelations**

It was unsurprising that Harry was not allowed home for the summer break. Apparently from his source. Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore suspected that Harry would break the Statue of Security. It was true; he was planning too at his earliest opportunity.

Therefore, he was stuck with these annoying Weasleys. At least Hermione got to go home, which meant she was less kidnapped than him. However, unlike him she was too afraid to go to the humans for asylum and help. Harry had to admit he wasn't sure a force field could stop magical teleportation.

He made a mental note to be the inventor of tech to stop mage, or something. It couldn't be too difficult to tune a force field to prevent magical teleportation. He had to at least be able to stop them and protect the humans at least. Not to mention save himself from them.

The way they hide away, stopped, frozen in a time warp. It was just wrong on so many levels. Though, he did notice he had something in common with some. He detested their society as they detested his. However, unlike him, they had never tried his society so they are just ignorant jerks.

Though, he mildly wondered whether he was being ignorant too? He supposed he could at the least try to be a little more research happy. There has to be reason behind sorceries madness.

The next year was uneventful if you excuse the giant snake, annoying yet gullible house elf and Ginny being possessed by a diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort. She had been clingy to him all through the trip back from this awful Chamber of Secrets place. He discovered that Lucius Malfoy placed the diary into one of her schoolbooks during an incident at the bookstore.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called out as he charged after the man, still covered in blood. The bleach blonde man turned to him with his elf Dobby nowhere in sight. He had come up with a plan to free the elf but whatever. He didn't care too much as his eyes were on the man, cold.

"Potter!" he spat out in disgust. "One of these days you're going to end up like your poor mud-blood mother-!"

Harry kicked him in between his legs where he cried out whimpering as he bent over, dropping his cane. Harry grabbed him by his hair and broke his nose with a head-butt he had seen on a holodeck while trying to be a Klingon in a game. It hurt a lot more without safety protocols than he thought, but brushed that aside. He had just gone scale to flesh with a giant deadly snake after all.

He kept his eyes so Klingon cold they made the man shiver. Harry had never been into violence outside of holographic games, but when its called for. He had always liked to keep fit and strong so he can look after himself, and this man needed putting in his place. The best advantage he had over wizards was his physical strength, and once the wand was removed, most wizards became helpless and feeble.

"Ever harm any of my friends again you worthless pile of crap, and I'll kill you!" he sneered. It was an unsubstantial threat, but the man was actually afraid so hopefully he was buying it. Harry wasn't sure he had it in him to kill without some kind of real dire need.

"I'm not a harmless little weakling!" he spat out spitefully. "I killed a fully matured basilisk with a sword and vanquished your master again!" he said slamming the taller and off-balanced man into a wall. "I consider myself a good guy, but get on the wrong side of me magic man and I'll bury you!" he finished throwing the man to the side.

Harry picked up the cane, drew the wand from inside and snapped it before throwing both pieces down and walking away, leaving the man in pain and speechless. Maybe he was fitting into the magical world too much?

Lucius Malfoy never did tell anyone that Harry attacked him. Though, Harry felt bad for Dobby the elf as he discovered that Lucius had tortured him to death as Draco liked to brag. Harry promised as soon as he can, he'd get Malfoy put in jail for his crimes. If the magical world are that corrupt that the 'higher ups' can't see a criminal then there are other ways.

He went back to the Weasley's after that, even though he would rather not. What is it with these people not understanding no means no! He mildly wondered whether the Dursleys reported his kidnap or whether they were too scared, probably the latter.

Throughout all of this time Harry had been concentrating on protecting his mind from the memory rapists Dumbledore and Snape, and technological means to prevent magical teleportation. Magical teleportation was actually quite simple to stop, or not stop exactly, but more like create a barrier to stop them leaving, or coming. A force field that locked onto a new frequency.

However, it would take half of his third year to come to that conclusion where he met Professor Lupin for the first time, and the dementors. They're soul devouring monsters that need tighter reigns. He would normally be against extermination but they're a threat to all life on Earth and drink the happiness from the air. They were like demons on Earth and like all self-obsessed idiots, the magical people decided to use them for themselves.

The dementors guard Azkaban Prison where people (preachers) like Dumbledore torture prisoners to insanity and death rather than just killing them in battle. These dementors affected him quite bad when he first met them because, though he can't recall his mother's death, doesn't mean the memory isn't still there. It is his worst memory and he hears her, sees her when dementors are near taking his happiness.

Professor Lupin promised to teach him the defence, the patronus charm. This would be where he would let slip that he was good friends of his parents.

"Y-you were friends with my dad?" Harry asked, awe in his voice and expression. He had heard people say they were friends or knew him, but they changed the subject when it involved Lily and James Potter. "W-what was he like… you knew mum too, right?"

The greying brown haired teacher grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry Harry I shouldn't have said anything like that!" he said with a finality in his voice.

"WHY!" he demanded angrily, startling the teacher. "Everybody seems to know my mum and dad but me! And none of you pathetic bastards are talking! You morons have kidnapped me and you won't even tell me about my parents. And to top that off, nobody will tell me why I'm under house arrest because of Sirius Black! You know what you useless werewolf fuck you!"

He stormed off before turning back to the shocked and ashen man. "Yes, I know what you are. I also know that its Dumbledore who is telling you not to tell me. For whatever reason I don't give a crap! I will not fight for any of you! I don't need nothing from a piece of crap like you. And no, I won't spread word of your illness. Unlike you I don't stab people in the back!" he finished before charging out of the room.

Harry broke and shattered everything in his wake with accidental magic as he walked the corridors with no real destination in sight before stopping somewhere with a veranda looking out over the Dark Lake. He lent against the stone railing with a sigh leaving shattered glass in the doors.

He didn't know whether he was coming, going, or been. His life was one big frustrating mess. He breathed in the fresh lake air. It was a wonder as the air at this place isn't as clean as in a city.

"Well, look at that, Potter is angry!"

He looked around to see a blonde Slytherin girl checking out his handy work with a satisfied smirk. "Get lost Greengrass!" he demanded but she didn't seem to care and moved, standing to lean next to him as he turned back to the lake.

"You really don't care about the magical world do you?" she asked, no snide attitude, just curiosity.

"Why would I want to stay here where no one protects me?" he asked to her surprise, her grey eyes widening. It was true, nobody cares about his wellbeing here, not even the teachers. What Dumbledore says goes, and that was it, even if it costs him his freedom and happiness.

"I had my own plans, my own dreams," he said, huffing. "And I don't care what that bastard old man thinks while he rules everyone around me. I shall not be fell to this pathetic primitive world! This isn't where I belong! These fools get away with whatever they want. It is long past time it stops. They don't even see it. They don't see what they do as wrong! And this makes me want to break them all! They look here, in their present. They don't see their own possibility. Their future!"

She snorted, but he didn't react. "Look at that, our saviour is neither ignorant nor foolish. He hates us. If we're so primitive Potter, prove it. I can't get us out of the castle, but I'm curious. Show me why we're so 'backwards'."

"Okay," he agreed with a shrug. "How?" he asked her when she pulled off her backpack and pulled out a small stone bowl.

"Its called… umm… well its hard to pronounce," she said sheepishly. "But in essence it's a memory bowl. Give proof to me and I'll help you when I can. All you do is place your wand to your forehead and think of the memory and pull it away and place it in the bowl," she said placing the bowl on a small table.

Harry complied as he thought of a memory and placed it in the bowl. "It's a memory from a few years ago," he said sheepishly. "I was about eight, or not quite. My school had won a competition with a few other schools around the world… well, maybe you should see. This is the memory that cemented my dream. It may seem childish, and I have a lot of growing but…"

"J-just touch it with your fingers," she muttered as she shakily reached out, touching the swirling silver substance anxiously.

She could only stare, ignoring all of the people in the odd uniforms and muggle clothes. She was looking through a huge glass window that curved round with screens and monitors all over the place in a large oval shaped room. She could see little Harry looking as if the world could end and he would be happy.

However, older Harry took her face in hand and turned her to look through the glass and her eyes widened impossibly as she saw this huge creamy white coloured thing on the tarmac outside. It had a pointed front with windows scattering the huge body. It had two huge engines lit in blue and red as it slowly lifted from the ground. Its legs pulling up, clamping inside its body.

"The Starship Voyager!" Harry spoke in awe as he watched its initial launch again. He was still holding Daphne Greengrass, from behind, hugging her to his chest as the massive machine continued to rise until it was out of sight.

She didn't try to pry Harry off as she looked down to see little Harry high fiving a small blue skinned child with ridges on his nose. However, looking further, more people with different appearances from human. Advanced machines everywhere. People ordering drinks and food from machines in the wall, and them just materialising.

Then she started further as the glass in front of her changed and instead showed a huge room with a woman sitting in the centre chair with her hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a black uniform with red over the shoulders with a badge over her left breast and pips on the right of her collar.

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager!" she said looking amused. "My crew and I thank you for the send off," she said with a polite nod before looking to a woman in front of her. "Helm, set course, warp six, engage," she said before the screen returned to normal and Daphne realised they were gone far away but didn't know where.

"W-where did that thing go?" she asked, awed and worried. "What are all of these odd people?"

"Voyager went into space, towards the stars!" he said, holding her just below her chest while she couldn't even think of moving, her back pressed tightly to him. "That ship has disappeared since in another quadrant of the galaxy. Rumour has it that some super advanced life form dragged the ship seventy five thousand light years from Earth! To the Delta Quadrant."

"H-how far is that?" she asked, confused and curious.

"Further than anyone in our quadrant has ever travelled before, from what I know," he said, shrugging. "It has been a few years since I've been in the human world. The ship can travel somewhat over warp nine, which amounts to Twenty eight billion one hundred and ninety seven million and six thousand miles per second! Give or take. And it will still take around seventy five years to get home if they travelled a constant cruising speed without any help, wormholes or more advanced civilisations."

"S-so a bit faster than the latest brooms, huh?" she asked, dumbfounded. "And a bit further than anyone else."

He laughed, amused. "I think so, yeah," he agreed as the memory ended and they were still on the veranda. Harry pulled his memory back, missing the contact. She is pretty and he had started thinking about girls in a more than friend sort of way recently. It doesn't help that his only two friends Ginny and Hermione are girls.

"So, those people?" she asked but awaited no response before continuing. "They're… from other planets?"

"Yep," he agreed and she fainted.

He had caught her, and it amused him with how embarrassed she was as he sat on the floor with her cuddled on his lap, holding her protectively. The veranda didn't have any seats and he didn't want her to wake up uncomfortable on the floor.

She had left soon after and he didn't get to talk much with her, but he did partner her a few times in transfiguration.

After this, during Lupin's class, Defence against the Dark Arts. The teacher tried to get Harry to stay behind after class to talk and ended up resorting to giving him detention.

Harry had not bothered turning up for detention but the werewolf cornered him after class when he was dawdling behind without a care in the world, Hermione telling him she'll meet him at dinner.

Harry looked up as he heard the lock click. "I'm carrying silver you know!" Harry said coldly as he looked up at the man. "Its in the form of a dagger and I won't hesitate to kill you in my defence!" he lied as he knew he would hesitate, but the teacher didn't have to know that.

Lupin had paused what he was going to say before speaking. "Harry. I know you must be angry with me-."

"What gave that away? I was being so subtle," he interrupted sarcastically.

"-. Yes, well. I guess I deserve that," he continued, uncertain. "And yes. Dumbledore had ordered that I not tell you anything about your parents. He doesn't want you to know them because. He's afraid that it will cement your hatred of him and the magical people-."

"I don't hate the people," he replied, shocking Lupin. "I just hate those who would hold me here against my will, and those who obey him. There are laws being broken, and someday I'll get out! I will be free, and I will not be some mindless puppet like you or the Weasleys!" he hissed causing the man to flinch. "I'm smarter than you and all of the staff here. I have to dumb down in classes just to get grades in my written work because the staff are not smart enough to understand simple physics! Most of which I learnt at primary school."

"Harry!" the man spoke with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"You know," he said looking him over. "For all you know there could be a chance of finding the cure if you went to a human hospital!"

"Harry if magic can't find a cure the muggles sure can't!" he retorted looking much older than his years.

"Not entirely true!" Harry replied, amused. "Human medical science is far superior to magic, and even then, magical medicine and scientific could end all illness. Its likely only luck that you've hid from them for this long, if you really have, because it sure isn't intellect! So why don't you tell me about my mum and dad?"

"I'm sorry!" he said shaking his head. "Dumbledore is correct. You would hate us more if you knew what you lost!"

"Tell me who Sirius Black is to me!"

"Harry if you knew the truth it would terrify you-!"

"I fought a seventy foot killer snake with a sword," he retorted rolling his eyes. "So you think a dementor tortured man could scare me!?" he demanded but Lupin just looked away but Harry had already left by the time he looked back having used unlocking magic to escape.

Harry sighed tiredly when a thought came to mind. If Lupin wont tell him anything then Black will. It was actually simple. After the Halloween thing where Sirius tried tearing up the Fat Lady portrait to Gryffindor tower they replaced the guard with that crazy knight who kept changing the password every other day.

Therefore, Harry convinced (he is gullible) the knight to give him the weeks passwords and scattered lists of them all over the school. They're charmed so he was alerted when one entered the common room.

It was a quiet night that Harry waited at the bottom of the boys' stairs hidden in the shadows when a certain man was stunned unexpectedly.

Sirius Black woke with a tired groan, chained to a stone wall in a secluded part of the dungeons of Hogwarts in a cell. Harry still cannot figure out why a school would need its own prison, or why potions is taught in a cold, dank, and badly ventilated chamber.

Harry didn't have to worry about being caught as he looked at the map he conned Fred and George into giving him. Though not really obeying Dumbledore or their parents they're still gits. Harry knew they were just in whatever for themselves, perfect snakes in lion clothing.

"Awake now are you, Mr. Black?" Harry asked rhetorically from where he sat on a wooden chair in the centre of the cell facing him.

Sirius looked shocked before laughing uproariously. "All this time, the dementors, and aurors, and I was caught by a kid!" he said roughly, as he looked around. "But I must admit. I'm a little out of it. Where are the adults and why are they letting a kid watch me. I know the likes of Dumbledore. He wouldn't trust the adults with anything if he could get away with being everywhere at once."

"God complex, explains a lot," Harry muttered to himself, smirking.

"You seem to have me at several disadvantages," Sirius said, amused. "You know my name, but I don't know yours, and I'm chained to a wall, and don't have a wand, so. The least you can offer is your name."

"You know who I…" Harry said but trailed off at the strange look in the man's eyes. "You don't know who I am. You're not a Death Eater are you?"

"Never was, but you sure look like James," he replied, nonchalant before freezing. "Harry Potter," he said as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Ha, rich I was caught by you. I was blinded by anger that I didn't even consider that the passwords I found were a set up. So have you come to get revenge Harry?"

He shrugged, yawning, bored. "It depends. I don't know what you have supposedly done to get lumbered in jail, except killing some humans. Then you were never convicted, or tried."

"Humans," the man said laughing. "You don't consider us human?" he asked, amused while Harry made an agreeing motion. "You don't want to be here but Dumbledore and the magical government forces you!"

"As soon as I escape to the humans I'm going to initiate First Contact," he replied, causing Sirius's eyes to widen in shock, as he knew what that meant. "I have also be creating technological designs that utilise magical frequencies that could prevent a person apparating. Then I will join Star Fleet and be on my way to becoming captain of my very own starship! I will no longer have to endure the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort getting in the way of my hopes and dreams as they'll be taken to penal colonies to serve sentences for their crimes."

"Allow me one favour and I think I can help you get out!" Sirius said, startling him. Harry looked at him and he looked more serious than just Sirius.

He nodded his head. "OK, I'm listening," he replied curious.

"I'm your godfather and I'm innocent!" he said quickly. Harry nodded, surprised at the first but not surprised at the innocence. "There was a fidelius charm. Its like a super ward that hides a location within a secret, which can't be told by anyone but the secret keeper. I was meant to be your parents' secret keeper because they went into hiding because Voldemort was after them.

"However, all of Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix knew this, and we supposedly had a spy. So I convinced James and Lily to change to Peter. He was a weak tag-a-long; nobody would suspect him. Then I could be the decoy. I would have otherwise chose Remus, our other friend but he's a werewolf and during the dark times I'm afraid we trusted the human first."

"Foolishly," Harry said, smirking as he looked to his map. "But then, maybe not as Remus Lupin is Dumbledore's property!" he said, shocking the man. "He is here, teaching defence class, probably because he was once your friend. However, I'm afraid he would not tell me anything of my parents. Dumbledore is afraid that if I know the family I had lost that I would hate him and the magical world more for taking them away."

"But the more he denies you the more you want to destroy!" Sirius said, smirking. "I grew up in a dark family so I know how it feels to be abandoned because you're different."

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry muttered as he stared at a pitifully tasty looking dot on the map.

"The Marauders Map!" Sirius said in awe and delight. "James, Remus and I made it. With Pettigrew, we were the Marauders. It was a handy pranking tool, but it had other uses."

"If I wanted Pettigrew brought to justice and your manhunt called off, who would I call?" he asked with a deathly grin on his lips.

"Amelia Bones," he replied thoughtfully. "She was always a good woman, plenty of ties. If she had been in charge at the time, I would be a free man now. But I did say I wanted something from you in return for me gaining custody of you, right."

"Name it!" he replied, coolly.

Sirius smirked. "I want you to hold back your plans until after you have taken your OWL exams at the end of fifth year."

"What, why?" he demanded, appalled at the thought. "These people are unjust idiots!"

"Because that is a minimum standard, and you have to be sixteen to join the academy, anyway," he replied with a sigh while Harry was shocked that a pureblood knew that. "Your mum wanted to join at some point," he answered the unasked question. "I must admit that your father and I were quite alarmed to see all of what we did that day," he said, smirking.

"She had signed up and only lasted a few months before Dumbledore came along with warning of Voldemort. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant except her roommate so I still don't get how he knew, or why Voldemort was after you before you were even born. It didn't fit with his motives."

"Motives?" Harry asked, baffled. "I had been led to believe that Voldemort was a muggle hating racist pureblood!"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "That's just it. No, 'he' was not. Lily had caught something odd that Dumbledore had done. He was angry at a few of his gang because one of them killed a Death Eater. It was an accident but still. He kept referring to Voldemort in the 'she' and 'her' way rather than 'him' or 'he'. It got her thinking that-."

"Nobody knows whether Voldemort is male or female?" Harry asked, amused. "Except maybe Dumbledore. But it wouldn't do to have a 'Dark Lady' in a male orientated society for either of them."

Sirius shrugged. "At first I thought Dumbledore was mocking Voldemort but after. Its clear Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" he finished while Harry was thoughtful. He knew the wizarding world is racist, but even more so, its sexist. He hadn't even known what sexism or racism was until joining these people, so it stands to reason that 'Voldemort' could be female.

"So, what are Voldemort's motives?" he asked his… godfather. That will take some getting used too.

He just shrugged. "That's just the thing. I don't know, but I don't think its muggle hate. 'He' or 'she' came from the muggle world. From what I've heard, Voldemort was a half-blood and grew up in a muggle orphanage. Wouldn't that mean growing up with many other races? Voldemort wouldn't likely have any reason to hate the muggles, and certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to think that even if every magic user came together that we could defeat them. They would massacre us."

Harry nodded before shrugging. "OK, but after I have completed my OWLs I will-."

"-Leave and reveal the magical world all you like," Sirius interrupted quickly. "I'll even come and join you! It should be good to stick it to the bastards that didn't even give me my rights. Oh, and Pettigrew is an animagus, a rat-."

"I know," he replied, amused right now. He will ask more about his mother and Star Fleet when they have more free time. "Ronald Weasley's pet. How devastated that little bastard will be!" he laughed aloud. "I had been planning on revealing whoever the rat was during a feast, but I suppose the papers front page report shall do."

The papers front page was just fine. He shall cherish the look of horror on Ron's face forever. However, not as much as Dumbledore's expression as Sirius walked into the hall smartly dressed. Remus got up to greet his old friend, apologising for the mistrust and getting a smack in the mouth that knocked him to the ground.

"You disgust me!" Sirius said angrily. "I could live with your belief in me being the traitor, but the way you've treated Harry on Dumbledore's command. And old man!" he said looking up at Dumbledore. "I have regained custody of Harry. He has agreed to stay on till his OWLs are complete, no longer!" he then gave Harry a nod, smirking and left the hall.

Harry looked to Ginny one side of him and Hermione the other. "Well girls, looks like I just got more awesome!" he said jokingly, which caused them to giggle as loud chatter broke out throughout the hall as the whole school started talking about it.

It was nearing time to leave for the summer when Daphne Greengrass confronted Harry, pulling him into a disused classroom. "How do you win to be your own person?" she demanded desperately. "I do not wish to be arranged to marry for alliance or money…!"

He smiled, amused and understanding. "What is it you want?" he asked as he had been reading up on some of this and it turns out that quite a few pureblood families marry off family members, primarily girls to become 'good' housewives, sometimes to men two or three times their age. He will do anything to protect his friends, and Daphne is his friend.

"I want to see more," she replied, surprising him. "I don't want to just see someone else's memories. I want to see everything there is to see. To experience the galaxy. I want…"

"Earth doesn't use currency much, so there is always a way off the planet," he said to her shock, suddenly realising that her money is likely worthless on the Earth. "Though, you could always join the academy. There are many different positions and career paths. I can get you some PADDs on some beginner stuff if you want?"

"PADDs?" she asked, baffled.

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "They're storage devices, like books, only technology and could store all magic books in one. I don't know whether they'll work around all this magic, but I don't see why not. They tend to be quite shielded these days."

"Thank you… Harry," she said as she leaned up and gave him his first ever kiss on the lips. He held her as she held him, tongues meeting in combat between their mouths before she pulled back, smiling, embarrassed.

"Wow. I would have never thought my first kiss! Harry Potter," she muttered, awed with her own daring.

"Anytime," he said trying but failing to act cool. "W-well anyway. If you need anything to help you. I'll be there!"

"Thanks," she said as she started leaving. "I may need to you marry both me and my sister, thanks, bye," she said running off at the end before his brain caught up.

He couldn't find her and didn't think about the map until it was too late. She had entered the Slytherin common room where she went straight to her sister in a girls dorm, her sisters by the floor, neither leaving the room anytime soon by the look of things.

"O-K," he muttered to himself dazed. "Weirder and less fun sounding things have happened."

He shook his head quickly and wondered why he might need to do that. Though, if its to protect them from some freak old bastards trying to get their hands on them he'll marry a whole wealth of supple young cuties. Maybe that was his hormones talking but he really likes Daphne and doesn't want her or her sister hurt.

"Dam my kind heart!" he grumbled as he headed off to finish packing for his trip to his new home with Sirius. He made several mental notes go get some tuition from Sirius and whoever else on magical tradition and lore. He needed to look out for his friends, and wanted to get a proper make out session with Daphne next time.

Harry knew his family, the Potters came from a long line of ancient mage, so maybe it will help him and others if he knows what he can and cannot do. What are his families' stats? Is his family high up, or would making some plays' to align with other families' make him better off? If the magical people can play these cards then perhaps he can use them against them.

If not he has lots of gold, and in the magical world gold means a lot. He can always make the right kind of donations. After all, money means nothing to his future plans, so he has plenty to waste. Though, he supposes he should keep enough for his own ship, just in case. After all, the Federation may not need money, so they won't sell him a ship.

However, the Ferengi are greedy and money hungry little businessmen. This way he could get a custom made ship if he can afford it, but by his count, he should be able. He's filthy rich and add in all of the Black family scrapings the Ferengi would be drooling on the floor with the prophet they could make. He would just have to watch them as they may be similar to goblins they don't have any integrity or honour.

Though, if not the Ferengi there are many other races that would trade gold for a ship. He had heard of species that would pay lots for pure gold as its so rare, just to make precious real-non-replicated-jewellery.

**to be continued…**

_Omake_

Harry was riding the train home with Hermione for the summer holiday. He half expected something to have gone wrong and to end up at the Weasleys again. Hermione was very comforting and cuddly during the trip. Harry had told her about his first kiss, and he was quite certain she was jealous.

It didn't matter to him as he enjoyed the attention. He has never liked his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived stuff, but growing up starved of attention outside of some friends at school he lapped it up.

When they got to the station Sirius was there waiting for him. The Weasleys were there too. Harry was shocked when Molly Weasley grabbed him and they disappeared back to the Burrow. However, this time, Harry was stronger, not just a weak talentless child. He had prepared for kidnap.

She would wake up with a broken nose and several broken ribs from the exploding anti-kidnapping seal he sorted out for himself. Her house was a wreck as he used the kidnapees' revenge seals. He had enough time to use that seal to break a lot of things as punishment.

Their things were smashed to smithereens. The only room left alone was Ginny's because Harry likes her. He wasn't going to wreck his friends stuff. He would feel too guilty. It took another hour later that Law Enforcement would turn up and arrest Molly Weasley. She would spend a month in Azkaban prison for kidnap before Dumbledore could get her out.


End file.
